


be so sweet

by sarcasticfishes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: “I feel like you’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Shane says, keeps stroking through Ryan’s hair, again and again, soothing, “I think you already know what you want from me.”Ryan nods, his eyes closed in bliss now that he’s finally being touched, but his shoulders are still stiff with — shame, maybe? Embarrassment?“Tell Daddy what you’ve been thinking about.”





	be so sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacquiHex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquiHex/gifts).

> Set after the infamous St Augustine Lighthouse ep, of course. I've never written Daddy Kink before and I rarely write bottom Ryan at all so this was fun!! I listened to Harry Styles — Lights Up almost exclusively while writing this, hence the title.
> 
> Happy birthday Karsen ya big goof <3

Ryan’s still jittery when they get back to the hotel room, but judging by the grin on his face, the nerves have all but worn off, leaving him elated and full of adrenaline. He’s shining with sweat, hair sticking to his brow, but his eyes are bright and wide. Shane can’t help but clap him on the shoulder, beaming right back at him.

“You did good, Bergmeister,” he says.

“Did we get a ghost?” Ryan asks, which is pretty much all he’s been saying since they left the lighthouse grounds.

“Ya got somethin’,” Shane laughs, not necessarily agreeing but he nods anyway and squeezes Ryan’s shoulder under his palm. His shirt is soaked.

“I’m shaking,” Ryan says, as though Shane couldn’t tell, couldn’t feel him shivering in the car all the way back, even in the Florida heat.

“And extremely sweaty,” Shane adds, still chuckling. “Didn’t I hear you say you were taking a shower?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ryan wheels around, already unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it off with a grimace. “My brain is mush right now, man.”

“I noticed,” Shane agrees, and doesn’t try to contain the pure fondness in his voice. He’s happy for Ryan, he really is, and it’s been a wild kind of evening even by their usual standards. He starts to undress, listening to Ryan hum in the bathroom as the sound of water against tile fills the hotel room. 

Shane has to admit, he’s been a little on edge himself, since the moment he’d walked out of the lighthouse after his own solo investigation, finding the crew in stitches and a very pink-cheeked Ryan waiting for him.

“What did I miss?” he’d asked, already catching their infectious giggles. Devon, wiping a tear from her eye, shook her head and wobbled away, Katie holding onto her shoulders for support. TJ, with his arms folded, had sighed begrudgingly. 

“Ryan called you ‘Daddy’ on camera.”

“That’s the _ opposite _of what I said!” Ryan had gasped, almost bent double on the bench, and Shane wasn’t really sure what was said to him after that, his brain fuzzing out a little bit. He’d come back to reality when Katie started unstrapping his equipment to set Ryan up for his own solo run, and after that things had escalated as usual.

And now he’s sitting at the end of his hotel bed, and he feels different. He wants… something, but he doesn’t know what it is. At least, he doesn’t know until the moment Ryan steps out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, water trickling down from his hairline to his collarbone. Then he gets an inkling.

Ryan pauses in the doorway, eyebrows slightly raised. Shane stretches out his legs, crossed at the ankle. He leans back on his palms.

“You okay?” Ryan asks him, smiling. He looks calmer now, settled by a good old fashioned shower, but there’s still something wild behind his eyes. He’s still practically rippling with exhausted adrenaline.

Shane takes a leap, because it’s almost 3am, and if there’s a time to make bad decisions it’s now.

“C’mere, baby,” he says, and extends his arm to Ryan, beckoning him closer. Ryan’s hand flexes on the knot of his towel, and he closes his lips around his smile, tilting his head slightly. Shane’s called him baby before but it’s always been a joke. He’s not joking this time.

“Shane?”

Shane pulls his hand back, uses it to scratch at the stubble and scruff beneath his chin, down his neck. He looks up at Ryan, sways a little from side to side.

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay. I just thought it might help you relax if you could… unload.”

Ryan’s eyes widen so suddenly, and he looks away, blushing, almost taking a step right back into the bathroom.

“Look, man, if this is about the daddy thing, I don’t really know what I was talking about. I just. I don’t know why I said that,” he admits, and Shane doesn’t think he’s ever seen Ryan blush quite like this before, so thoroughly. It’s… exquisite, if he’s going to extra about it.

“You have this bad habit,” Shane sighs, sitting up, pulling his legs back and manspreading in a way he usually doesn’t. It draws Ryan’s gaze right in between his thighs, to the bulge of his dick in his jeans. Shane tries not to feel smug about it and fails. “You like to joke about the things that you subconsciously want, because you think you can just shrug it off and pretend like you’re not constantly denying yourself.”

“Okay, so apparently it’s call-out-o’clock,” Ryan rolls his eyes a little, but he hasn’t denied Shane yet, so that’s a win in Shane’s book.

“You do it all the time,” Shane points out. “When we spent that day filming our room eps and you couldn’t keep your hands off yourself. I knew you just wanted to be touched.”

That hits a nerve. Ryan’s head snaps up.

“So why didn’t you?” he asks, “If you knew I wanted it so bad, why didn’t you touch me?”

Shane swallows hard, holds Ryan’s gaze. Up until now, he’s been a coward. Toeing the line, desperate to cross it. Tonight, what Ryan had said, has given him the final nudge.

“I’m trying to now,” he answers, and watches Ryan’s entire demeanor change in front of him. Ryan’s shoulders sink, and Shane sees the tension seeping out of him, chest and belly going soft in a way that makes Shane want to sink his teeth in. “See, already? Doesn’t it feel good to let go of all that tension?”

He’s pretty sure Ryan says ‘fuck you,’ under his breath, but he chooses to ignore it.

“The shower was good, right?” Shane asks. “You a little hard?”

Ryan has to be clutching that towel so close for a reason.

“Yeah,” Ryan says, and sounds a little breathless now.

“You gonna come here and let Daddy take care of you?”

Shane thinks he manages to keep his tone even and cool, but his heart _slams _against his ribcage as he says it.

“_Yeah_,” Ryan croaks, and takes a step forward.

“Why don’t you kneel there and we can talk about what you need, hmm?”

Shane watches as Ryan sinks down onto the carpet between his legs, glassy-eyed as he looks up at him. He’s never seen someone slip into subspace so quickly, he needs to be careful with Ryan now. He slowly reaches out, slides a hand through Ryan’s wet hair to push it back from his forehead. It’s already curling a little the way it does when he doesn’t immediately put any product through it, but Shane kind of likes it that way. He likes distracting Ryan enough that he forgets his usual rituals.

“I feel like you’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Shane says, keeps stroking through Ryan’s hair, again and again, soothing, “I think you already know what you want from me.”

Ryan nods, his eyes closed in bliss now that he’s finally being touched, but his shoulders are still stiff with — shame, maybe? Embarrassment?

“Tell Daddy what you’ve been thinking about,” Shane says, and physically feels Ryan shiver under his hand, sucking in a surprised breath. Shane waits, and after a few moments Ryan opens his eyes again, looking right up at Shane.

“Your hands,” he admits, leaning into Shane’s palm as he cups the crown of his head. Shane rubs his thumb over the shorter, bristly hair there, slow and leisurely. Ryan’s voice is husky and low, sounds the way velvet feels, and something in Shane’s belly tightens just listening to him. “I think about your hands, constantly.”

“Mmm,” Shane hums, looks down to where Ryan’s towel is still wrapped around his waist, though his cock visibly strains against it, and Shane wonders if he’s fully hard yet, or if he needs more. “You think about my hands on you?” he asks, scratches idly at the back of Ryan’s head with blunt nails.

Ryan says, “Yeah,” but there’s a note of hesitation, as though it’s not a full truth.

“Or,” Shane sighs, brings his other hand up to stroke Ryan’s cheek, and Ryan startles slightly with the unexpected touch, “_ in _ you?”

Ryan looks away, somehow blushing even harder, and Shane uses a finger to carefully tip Ryan’s face up again. He hasn’t seen anything so gorgeous in quite some time.

“Is that it, baby?” he asks, letting his thumb ghost over Ryan’s lower lip, gently pressing down as though encouraging him to open up, and Ryan does so beautifully. “You want me to put my fingers in you? Would you like that?”

Ryan nods, sucking Shane’s thumb into his mouth, and the heat and wetness sends a shock right down through Shane’s core. If he wasn’t already hard before, he definitely is now. He can’t stop picturing himself sliding his cock into that perfect mouth, knows Ryan would take it so well. But this isn’t about him.

“Need to hear you say it, Ry,” he says, and can hear the strain in his own voice. Ryan swallows, pulling back off of Shane’s thumb with a soft, upset noise.

“Please, Daddy,” he says, and Shane feels that shock of arousal zipping through him again. Ryan’s voice, the heat in his gaze. It’s so wonderfully destructive to whatever was left of Shane’s good sensibilities. “Please fuck me with your fingers.”

“On the bed, lose the towel,” Shane says curtly as he takes his hand from Ryan’s mouth, and Ryan scrambles to climb up on the bed, pulling the towel from his waist and tossing it aside.

And that’s where Shane gets stuck, just a tad, feeling rooted to the carpet as he sees Ryan naked for the first time. He reclines with one leg bent, foot flat against the bed, cock hard and laying against his belly, his hands rubbing tiredly at his face. He’s slightly pink, from the shower or his blushing, and Shane knows his skin is hot to the touch. Shane can’t stop looking at his spread thighs, the dark hair there. 

“We don’t have lube, do we?” Shane asks, and Ryan makes a quiet, disappointed sound. “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out,” Shane hushes him. “I said I’d take care of you.”

Ryan’s breathing is slow and measured, trying to keep calm, and Shane can practically see the whine building in him, the neediness. It’s wonderful, watching him shake himself apart without even having a hand laid on him.

It’s Shane’s turn to kneel between Ryan’s thighs, hooking his hands under Ryan’s knees and pulling him, encouraging him to scoot down lower as Shane moves his legs back and spreads him wider.

“Would you let me eat you out, sweetheart?” Shane asks, and watches Ryan’s eyes screw shut, fingers gripping the bedsheets.

“Yeah, please. Daddy, please, I want—”

Shane smooths his hands over the insides of Ryan’s thighs. They’re soft, firm under his palms.

“You need to relax, Ry,” he says, gently, “You’re getting all worked up and I haven’t even touched you.”

“Sorry,” Ryan breathes, and once again his shoulders and belly go slack as Shane continues to stroke up and down his thighs.

“Hold your legs back for Daddy,” Shane says, and gets low, helping Ryan get his hands around his own thighs to open himself up for Shane.

Shane is as gentle as he knows how to be, first with a soft kiss to Ryan’s tight little opening, a sweep of tongue, getting him wet and slippery, and a smile as he hears Ryan gasp, feels him clench against Shane’s lips. He doesn’t taste like much, just heat and hotel soap, but Shane wants more of it, he licks deeper and listens to Ryan’s almost-sobs above him.

“Doing so well, baby,” Shane sighs, and can feel Ryan starting to relax against his tongue, getting wetter and wetter with each second. Shane wonders if he could slip a finger in. If he went slow, maybe. If he could keep Ryan this wet.

Ryan keeps his legs pulled back, sighing and hiccuping as Shane eats him out both thoroughly and enthusiastically, fucking him with the tip of his tongue, kissing and sucking at his rim and delighting in the way it makes Ryan’s cock twitch, still untouched against his belly. He’s dripping wet there, too.

“Think you can take a finger like this?” Shane asks, when he pulls back to get a breath, and Ryan looks at him with wide eyes, biting his lip.

“I want it,” he says, and Shane can feel the way he shakes.

“We’ll go slow, Ry. I’ll stop the second you tell me to, I promise.”

Ryan nods and then cries out as Shane touches his cock for the first time, sliding the foreskin forward and gathering the precome at the tip as it drips off. It’s slippery between his fingers, and he resists the urge to taste, instead he uses the slickness to slide the tip of his index finger into Ryan, just up to the first knuckle. 

He expects Ryan to squirm and grip tight around him, closing up against the intrusion, but in fact, he does the opposite. He goes lax and heavy, he opens to the touch like his body is used to it, and that thought alone makes Shane throb, to think about Ryan fingering himself, making himself come like this on the regular.

It’s shockingly easy to slide his finger in the rest of the way, even without any real lube, just spit and Ryan's own precome slicking the way. Shane thinks he might even get two in if Ryan lets him.

“Is that okay?” he asks, and Ryan nods, swallowing thickly.

“You can— You can put another in,” he sighs, “Please.”

Shane waits, fucks Ryan with just the one finger, until Ryan practically buckles. “Fuck, _ please. _ Give me another.”

His hands flex on his own thighs like he wants to move, like maybe he wants to touch Shane, or touch himself.

“Ask nicely,” Shane replies because, in this case, ‘please’ is _not _the magic word.

“Oh _fuck_,” Ryan whines and Shane can feel him clenching around his finger, “Fuck, please, Daddy.”

“There it is,” Shane smiles, and then spits directly down on Ryan’s opening, the noise so filthy and sharp that it surprises even Shane. Ryan’s cock twitches on his stomach, still leaking. Shane pulls his finger free, slowly, and uses more of Ryan’s slick to wet his fingers. “You always this wet? The ladies must love you.”

“Shut _up_, Shane,” Ryan grumbles, like a reflex at this point, and Shane resists the urge to slap the tender inside of his thigh. That’s something they would really need to discuss. In fact, they’ll have a lot to discuss after tonight.

“Okay, baby, you ready for two? We’re losing daylight here.”

“Yeah, put it in, please,” Ryan sighs, and his legs spread a little wider. He’s been on his back so long, holding himself open for Shane for so long, that Shane is surprised he’s not shaking with the effort. Maybe those arms are good for something.

He presses the tip of his index finger into Ryan again, and it’s just as easy as the first time. Shane can’t help but think that if they’d been in the right circumstances tonight, with the proper equipment, he wouldn’t be able to resist fucking Ryan. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that Ryan’s body was meant to do this, meant to take cock and take it well.

The second fingertip slips in, and Ryan tenses just for a second before relaxing again, and Shane slides easily into the heat. Ryan moans, loudly, and Shane sees the first sign of a tremor in his thighs. He’s starting to struggle. He’s going to lose himself.

“Need to rest your legs, baby?” Shane asks, and Ryan shakes his head profusely.

“No, I can do it. Please don’t stop.”

“Does it feel good?” Shane asks, “You’ll tell me if it doesn’t, right?”

Ryan just nods, eyes closed and mouth open as he pants, and Shane doesn’t even bother to prod him into answering verbally, just focuses on rubbing his fingers right where Ryan needs it inside. The effect is instant, Ryan spreads his legs even wider, his back arching into Shane’s touch, the soft definition of abs coming into sharper relief as he gets tight around Shane’s fingers.

“Oh fuck,” Ryan sighs, and Shane smiles, lifting an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? You almost there?”

“I’m—” Ryan chokes, swallows hard, “I’m right there, fuck.”

Shane’s smile spreads into a grin, and he tilts his head slightly, gentles the massage of his fingers against Ryan’s prostate.

“Think you’ve been good enough to come?” he asks, and Ryan whines pitifully, beautifully. Shane’s not going to deny him, only wants to take care of him, but it’s wonderful to see the way Ryan responds when pushed.

“Fuck, Daddy, please, oh god,” Ryan practically sobs, needy in a way Shane’s never seen before. “Please, can I come?”

“Yeah, baby, you can come for me now,” he says, sees Ryan’s grip flex around his own thighs, and Shane knows he’s desperate to get a hand around his cock. But he won’t. He’ll come like this, untouched.

Ryan lets out a long, loud cry as he shoots over his own belly, cock pulsing in time with the way his hole grasps Shane’s fingers. His whole body shakes, and Shane feels pride and jealousy in tandem just watching him. Carefully, he pulls his fingers free once he feels Ryan finish coming, wiping them off on Ryan’s discarded bath towel on the floor. He uses the towel to wipe the come from where it has collected at the bottom of Ryan’s sternum.

“That was quite a shot,” Shane says, nonplussed, and Ryan snorts quietly next to him, wincing as he finally lowers his legs back down onto the bed. He must be aching all over by now. “You need anything? Want me to run you a bath?” Ryan’s barely been out of the shower for thirty minutes, but it’s always nice to offer.

“Nah,” Ryan says, voice croaky, “Just toss me a bottle of water?”

Shane hands him off a bottle, lays down next to Ryan with a little sigh. He’s hard, but it doesn’t feel like something he needs to deal with right now, he’s happy enough to bask in the contentedness rolling off of Ryan in waves.

“I didn’t know you were into that,” Ryan says, after a few sips. He seems to be listing into Shane, looking for contact, so Shane reaches out, pulls him closer. It’s strange, still being fully dressed next to Ryan’s unashamed nakedness, but only when he thinks about it too hard. He can still hear the question in Ryan’s tone — _Didn’t know you were into that. Into me? _

“I think it’s always been there. In the back of my mind,” Shane murmurs. 

“You deny yourself too,” Ryan says, and Shane silently agrees, nodding. Ryan presses closer. “What do you want now?”

Shane can feel Ryan’s hand hovering near his belt buckle, wanting to touch, and Shane looks him in the eye, looks at his pink cheeks and clumped lashes and thinks about wrapping him in a comforter, holding him until it’s time to move on to their next location.

“Sleep,” he croaks, and watches Ryan’s eyes crinkle as he smiles and chuckles. Ryan’s hand settles on Shane’s belt, starting to unbuckle and pull it free.

“Get undressed then.”

Shane leaves his clothes unceremoniously on the ground, climbs in next to Ryan; it’s so rare that they share a bed nowadays, and Shane has to admit he’s missed it. But they’ve never shared a bed like this.

Shane tucks himself in behind Ryan, spooning up, tucking his face into the back of Ryan’s shoulder. They probably won’t get to talk about this properly until they get home from this trip, but it doesn’t bother Shane all that much; they’re in a good place now, wouldn’t have gotten this far tonight if they weren’t.

Shane lets himself voice his final thoughts as he drifts off, feeling Ryan’s body melting into his own, sated and relaxed. He smiles.

“Next time, I want to kiss you.”


End file.
